Bob Ross
Bob Ross was a character roleplayed by LGX_96 during a Permathon. About Bob Ross got a ride from Davey Doherty to Bolingbroke Penitentiary. Bob hoped to teach the prisoners how to paint, which he believed would be therapeutic for them. Bob 311ed [[Department of Corrections|'DoC']], but unfortunately received no reply. Bob received a phone call from Darius Woods, who was hoping to get a painting of himself and his brother Dom done. Darius and Dom picked him up from the prison. During the car ride, after Bob talked about how he sniffs paint to forget the war, they gave him cocaine. Darius offered to give him a gun to hunt down someone named Ramee. They gave him an SNS pistol, ammo, and a hatchet. They clarified that they would rather Bob just frighten Ramee, but it would be fine to shoot him if he felt threatened. Bob was determined to shoot Ramee. He was paid 10k. At the court house, Bob Ross called Ramee to meet up there. Bob was kidnapped by four men in a car. They were impressed by his story, of painting in reverse, covering up a painting with "titanium hwite", and taking life away from the painting like he did to those people in the war. Bob was held hostage for Paleto Bank. Bob showed the robbers how to paint, painting a picture of the bank. He added a cabin and a palm tree to the painting, which wowed his hostage takers. At their suggestion, he also added a dodo bird to the painting. When the police arrived, the robbers left and the police gave chase, leaving Bob alone at the bank. Bob hot-wired a car, and his head exploded. He woke up at the beach apartments, called Ramee, and asked to meet at the Del Perro Pier to paint the beautiful view there. When Ramee didn't show, Bob called him. Bob was jealous that Ramee was painting with someone else. Ramee breaks up with Bob Ross Bob paid Jobie Gillis 5k to paint with him. He told Jobie to call Ramee and act as though he was painting a beautiful massive picture with Bob Ross. A beautiful massive snowy mountain. After hearing this phone call, Ramee was determined to meet with Bob. Bob Ross returned to the Del Perro Pier with Jobie. Ramee was waiting there with Randy Bullet, Gomer Colton, and Wayne Biggaz. The situation started getting physical, with people throwing punches around. Death At the Del Perro Pier, Bob Ross attempted to fulfill the hit on Ramee El-Rahman. He pulled a gun and shot at Ramee, saying "Darius sends his regards," but Ramee, Randy, and Gomer all pulled their weapons and shot him. Blood Painting Ramee dumped his body into the water, spending some time struggling to keep the body from floating. Bob was found by Deputy Jerry Perkins, who attempted CPR, to no avail. The EMS Mari Jones and Bailey Jade also attempted to resuscitate him, with no success. His painting of Paleto Bank was found on his body. At Pillbox Medical, Doctor Lydia Zephyr declared Bob Ross deceased, having succumbed to his injuries before arriving at the hospital. Gallery BobRoss with Hailee.png|Bob Ross painting with Hailee BobRoss hostage.png|Bob Ross taken as a hostage References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased